Une chanson d'ami
by linoa07
Summary: ONE SHOT Hermione est une femme trahie, humiliée... il est tant que cela cesse, mais avec classe! Songfic sur une chanson de Zazie "Une chanson d'ami"


Une chanson d'amis

_Juin 2007_

_Voila maintenant 10ans que notre monde est débarassé de la plus grande menace jamais connue: Tom Jedusor qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort._

_Cette paix, nous a été donnée par de nombreux combattants qui n'ont pas hésité à mettre leurs vies en péril, voir la sacrifier pour défendre les sangs mélés et les nés moldus._

_Pour l'anniversaire des 10ans de paix, le ministère vous convie à une reception organisée à Poudlard samedi prochain._

_En espérant une réponse favorable._

_Percy Weasley, directeur de la coopération magique_

Hermione Weasley comme la plupart de ceux présent lors de la chute du Lord avait reçu cette lettre.

10ans avaient passé deja, et tant de choses avaient changée, elle avait épousé l'homme qu'elle aimait, travaillait à la réconsiliation des peuples... et pourtant, elle n'était pas heureuse.

La majorité des personnes la connaissant l'aurait décrite comme une femme épanouie, rayonnante, en bref heureuse... mais en réalité, c'était une femme bafouée, salie et trompée.

Lorsque Ron avait essayé de la dissuader de venir avec lui à cette réception, elle n'avait même pas été étonnée, mais elle avait feint la surprise et avait insisté pour venir... il était temps que cette situation change, que l'un des deux fasse un choix et se serait l'occasion parfaite.

Ce soir la, elle simula du travail à finir pour arriver en retard. Elle s'était préparée lentement et soigneusement, faisant attention aux moindres détails, du maquillage à la manucure, la robe avait été choisie avec soin, une magnifique robe de soirée rouge sang...

Son entrée fut très remarquée, arrivée la dernière, tout le monde était réuni dans la grande salle. Hermione trouva rapidement Ginny.

Je sais tout, et tout finira ce soir, murmura Hermione à son oreille

Ginny rougit violemment, mais aquiesça

-Casse lui les dents, répondit elle,... et les notres. ajouta t'elle penaude

-Ne t'inquiete pas, je peux comprendre 

Sans un mot de plus, Hermione s'éclipsa. Elle circula dans la salle de groupe en groupe, cherchant à ce que sa venue soit la plus visible possible, et enfin elle arriva à son but.

Son cher mari était au fond de la salle avec une très bonne amie du couple et collègue de travail de Ron, Luna Lovegood.

Quand il vit sa femme Ron alla l'accueillir avec un grand sourire, crispé cependant.

Tu es magnifique ma chérie ce soir complimenta t'il.

Hermione était désolé de voir son mari avec si peu de caractère, mais rentra dans son jeu... Son plan se mettait en place.

Ne parlant qu'exclusivement à Luna, Hermione prenait un mal implaisir à prendre la main de Ron pour jouer avec, glisser sa propre main dans son dos.

Ron ne semblait savoir comment réagir aux marques d'affections de sa femme, il jettait des regards furtifs aux deux femmes à ces cotés sans savoir réagir, et sans savoir comment, il remarqua que le petit groupe de trois se trouvait à présent au milieu de la salle, mélé à la foule.

Il avait été si facile de bouger jusqu'au centre de la grande salle, Ron comme Luna était omnubilés par les petites attentions qu'elle portait à son mari. L'un était troublé, désorienté, quand à l'autre, elle était jalouse et furieuse.

Enfin le moment venu arriva, Hermione n'avait à present plus aucuns doutes, plus que des regrets, mais ce n'est pas avec eux qu'elle pourrait etre heureuse un jour.

Elle s'approcha de son mari et sans qu'il ne comprisse quoique se soit, elle l'embrassa. Se faisant elle en profita pour lui murmurer à l'oreille

_ Puisque tu ne sais faire toi même un choix, je le fais pour toi _

Et elle se mit à chanter...

_ ça n'est pas du rimel sur mes yeux, ni du rouge à mes lèvres, c'est pas c'que tu crois, juste c'est beau. _

Elle s'écarta un peu de Ron, tourna sur elle même et chanta plus fort

_ ça n'est pas ma robe qui vole un peu, pas pour que tu vois mes jambes, c'est pas c'que tu crois, juste que j'ai chaud _

Fasse à son mari, fixant son regard et des larmes dans les yeux elle continua,

_ ce n'est qu'une chanson d'ami, d'ami pas d'amour, ce n'est qu'une chanson d'ami promis mon amour, je ne t'aime pas, je t'aime bien _

Elle pris sa main et l'embrassa.

_ ça n'est pas ma main la dans la tienne, ta veste sur mes épaules, non c'est pas c'que tu crois, juste que j'ai froid _

A présent, toute la salle n'avait d'yeux que pour cette étrange scène;

_ ça n'est pas ma main la qui te gène, ho je sais ce n'est pas drole mais c'est pas c'que tu crois, c'est juste comme ça _

Hermione pleurait à chaudes larmes mais sa determination était sans faille.

_ ce n'est qu'une chanson d'ami, d'ami pas d'amour, ce n'est qu'une chanson d'ami promis pas amour, je ne t'aime pas, je t'aime bien _

S'éloignant de Ron, elle se tourna vers Luna,

_ ça n'est pas pour celle que tu embrasses, pas pour ça que je pleure non si c'est c'que tu crois, tu t'es trompé _

à la surprise de celle ci, Hermione sourait aux deux amants,

_ ça n'est pas parce qu'elle a pris ma place, pas pour ça que je t'en veux si tu n'veux plus de moi, autant se quitter _

et se dirigea vers la sortie de la grande salle...

_ avec une chanson d'ami, d'ami pas d'amour, avec cette chanson d'ami, d'ami pas d'amour, ce n'est qu'une chanson promis mon amour, je ne t'aime pas, je t'aime bien, tu ne m'aimes plus, mais ça fait rien _

Avant qu'elle ne quitte la salle, un applaudissement retentit, c'était Ginny avec Harry à ses côtés, puis un autre, c'était Neville, et toute la salle se mit à applaudir la jeune feme bléssée.

Des larmes pleins les yeux mais la tête haute, Hermione venait de faire ses adieux à l'homme qu'elle aimait mais qui malheureusement ne l'aimait plus.


End file.
